Sand Crab
No one likes crabs... Disguised as sandy rocks: A sandy outcrop. |hitpoints = 60 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |max hit = 1 |weakness = None |attack style = Melee (crush) |slaylvl = No |att = 1 |str = 1 |def = 1 |range = 1 |mage = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |strbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 0 |immunepoison = Not immune |immunevenom = Not immune |attack speed = 6 }} Sand Crabs are aggressive monsters that look like harmless sandy rocks while disguised, but attack when walked by in an identical fashion to the older Rock crabs. They are found along the southern coast in Great Kourend's Hosidius House. No favor is required to access or kill them, they are available to all players who are willing to traverse the distance to get to them. There is a bank chest nearby as well, so players running the distance should bring weight-reducing gear. The dwarf multicannon cannot be used against sand crabs. Sand crabs effectively serve as a replacement to Rock crabs and enable AFK training due to their clusters in some spots, with little attention needed to train on them. Sand crabs have 10 more Hitpoints than rock crabs and are otherwise identical in stats and behavior, with clusters of multiple sand crabs next to each other in some spots, numbering 4 or more surrounding several spots on Crabclaw Isle. Higher-leveled players wishing to train on Crabclaw Isle must bring 10,000 coins and may also find these spots to be occupied. Sand crabs will become unaggressive if the player has not left the surrounding area in 10 minutes. To make the crabs aggressive again, exit the surrounding area - roughly the same distance as the diameter of the minimap - and enter again. As they are "dormant" (and cannot be seen on the minimap) until "awoken" by a passing player, sand crabs cannot be attacked until they are made aggressive once more. Ammonite crabs have likewise mostly replaced Sand crabs. Ammonite crabs have 100 Hitpoints and level 1 in all other stats, like the other crabs, but have slightly different mechanics; they are spaced far apart, but also have a far aggression range. The only downsides are that they tend to be crowded by higher-leveled players, and there are few spots to kill them. Because of their near-nonexistent offensive and defensive stats, they could be used to train from level 3 to 126, but seeing very low levels is extremely uncommon, and higher levels tend to move on to train at the Nightmare zone, Bandit camp, or Ammonite crabs. There is an altar somewhat nearby the Sand crabs, so it may be advisable to recharge Prayer at this altar whenever resetting their aggression. Players planning to do so would do well to bring equipment with good Prayer bonuses. Additionally, for non-ironmen players, 55 prayer is very helpful with Preserve unlocked as it allows your potions to last longer. The new larger sand crab counterpart, King sand crabs, were released with the new Catacombs batch of updates under Great Kourend. King sand crabs only share similarities in name, appearance, and in being dormant until walked near; they are powerful in offensive and defensive stats. Getting there Sand crabs are in a remote area and there is no fast way to access them. If you have not been to Great Kourend before, you will only be able to use method #1 below. It is advised to bring weight-reducing gear and dump any heavy items that bring your weight above 0.0kg (lower actually doesn't make a difference in your run drain rate), as there is a bank chest in the center of the beach. There are several ways to get to them. If you haven't been there before, use the world map as you go along to avoid getting lost: # The "normal" method with no requirements: Go to Port Sarim, speak to Veos (he is found on the southernmost platform) and travel to Great Kourend, then run all the way south to the beach on the other side of the continent. # Use Xeric's talisman to teleport nearby using the teleport marked "Xeric's Glade." # With access to the Lovakengj Minecart Network (requires 65% favor with the Lovakengj House), 45 Agility, and either 50 coins or having unlocked 'free' transport with 100,000 coins: From Veos, run West and slightly North. Take the minecart to House Hosidius, then run southeast. Use the stepping stone to cross the river (45 Agility), then run south to the beach. # Having unlocked Teleport to Kourend and with 69 Magic, use the teleport, run south-southeast, cross the bridges on the way - the eastern bridge across the river if you don't have 45 Agility, and down to the beach. # You can also simply move your house there with 25 construction and 8,750, teleport to your house, exit the portal, and run south. If you want to get to the island bring 10,000 and run east along the coast, travel the npc standing next to a boat and a chest full of gold. # Use the Skills Necklace to teleport the Woodcutting Guild then run. Drops |} Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Clue Drop Monsters